1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a device for washing an inking unit provided at a printing machine. Such a printing press or machine can generally comprise at least one device for supplying a cleaning agent and another device for wiping off the used cleaning agent, soiled by ink residues, from an inking-unit roller.
2. Background Information
In a known cleaning device of the kind described above, as disclosed in Federal Republic of Germany Laid-Open Patent Application No. 36 06 006, devices are used which supply the cleaning agent and apply it onto the rollers. After a number of rotations of the inking unit, the ink residues adhering to the rollers are dissolved. Then, the cleaning agent which is soiled by the ink residues is wiped off by means of a doctor-blade device. Unfortunately, however, this process requires a number of rotations of the inking unit. With today's conventionally sized inking units comprising a plurality of ink rollers and with the modern washing agents which are based on vegetable oil, the wiping-off usually takes longer, and, during this time, the machine is not available for printing.